Fuera del escenario
by Jul Angie
Summary: Graban una peli homoerótica y a parte del film existe romance y se ve la verdad de actores fuera de cámara son metalicos o humanos el amor será verdadero en la farándula HH X LT X HA X YA X LD X CH X TT X AK X JT
1. Default Chapter

Konichiwa!!!! Ya estoy en otro fic!!! Este es Horo x Len x Hao x Yoh x Liserg x Chocolov x Tamao x Anna x Jun si Anna estará enamorada de Jun JA, JA,JA,JA, no me hagan caso. Esta historia fue inspirada en Ahora quien de Marc Anthony, quería hacerlo sonfic pero como pensé que quedaría largo y la letra de la canción no me alcanzaría ni tendría nada que ver lo hago así:  
  
Horo es un director de cine de una empresa Francesa de películas que está famosa, así que va desde Japón a Francia a dirigir una película que contiene yaoi, bien ahí conoce a los actores: Len Tao, Hao Asakura, Anna Kyoyamada, Liserg Dienthel, Chocolov, y a los extras. También a sus compañeros de trabajo: Yoh Asakura (que aquí no es hermano de Hao ni prometido de Anna) director de cámaras junto con Horo que es direc de todo, Jun Tao vestuario (si es hermana de Len) Tamao Maquillaje y a otros. Horo se enamora de Len y cuasi viceversa, sólo que Len está enamorado de Hao y este de Yoh pero le gusta acostarse son Len, Yoh que está enamorado de Liserg, a quien le gusta Chocolov que le gusta Tamao, que le gusta Anna quien está perdidamente enamorada de Jun y viceversa. Ay dios que rollo. La película es una historia aparte donde se verán escenas yaoi de Hao x Len, si ellos 2 en la cama. Este fanfic termina el día que se estrena la película.  
  
Este es todo el resumen, pero ni tan todo, pa que se den una idea de cómo va a ser, pero creo que estoy traumada con el Hao x Len (en la cama) y con el lemon medio salvaje, raro y sádico, y con lo de Francia, mejor que nadie lea esto que me pongo en problemas XD. OK después de tanto resumen el fic!!!  
  
"Quién si no soy yo"  
  
Cap. 1 El libreto y las presentaciones  
  
By: Jul-Tao  
  
Frontera francesa 6:01 de la noche.  
  
-Dios!!! Justo se tiene que retrasar el vuelo cuando tengo este trabajo- Renegaba un joven peliazul de 24 años de edad. Iba a Francia a dirigir una película que según el libreto y la famosa empresa cinematográfica prometía ser un éxito de taquilla, había dirigido ya muchas otras como: "el cielo en tus ojos" "en el teatro de parís" y "cuando la luna se tiñe de rojo" (N/A: Son los títulos de mis fics, es que me los imagino como películas, y que mejor que Horo las dirija, por lo menos en mi imaginación son todas famosas) ahora dirigiría una que se llamaba "2 mejor que uno" era romance, trataba de un joven que sería protagonizado por Hao Asakura, que tenía una novia, que sería protagonizada por Anna Kyoyamada, pero un día conoce a un chico y se enamora de él, el chico sería protagonizado por Len Tao, así que empieza a llevar una vida doble, aunque así suene gracioso no lo era, ya que contendría 4 escenas de sexo entre esos chicos a lo mínimo, según las encuestas el sexo vendía, y últimamente el yaoi era más aceptado que el normal, si que estaban en lo correcto. Aunque Horo-horo aún se preguntaba 2 cosas: ¿cómo rayos hicieron los productores para contratar a los actores más cotizados del mundo? Y si son tan cotizados ¿cómo rayos fue a parar a donde grandes del cine tan joven y habiendo dirigido sólo 3 películas? Buenas preguntas, pero el cine estaba manejado por jóvenes, ya que todo los actores frisaban tener su edad.  
  
Por fin llegó, eran las 6:30, inmediatamente se dirigió a donde se suponía todos los actores, productores, directores, etc. debían reunirse, era la zona donde se filmaría la afamada película. Él llegó, no tan tarde ya que sólo se encontraban 19 personas, la mayoría extras y los que dirigían todo fuera de cámaras.-  
  
-Tu debes ser el director, soy Yoh Asakura director de cámaras- Le extendió la mano un joven también de su edad, o parecía de esa edad, pues el tenía mas de 26 años.  
  
-Hola, Hokeu Usui, por favor dime Horo-horo, ¿dime eres hermano de Hao Asakura? Es muy difícil encontrar a alguien japonés en Francia-  
  
-No, tenemos el mismo apellido pero para nada es algo mio, lo he visto muchas veces, incluso se podría decir que somos amigos-  
  
-Ah!!!!-  
  
-Ya veo por qué no te pusieron director creativo- Una mujer muy elegante bajó de un carro rojo, tenía el cabello rubio y corto-Anna Kyoyamanda, mucho gusto-le extendió la mano en señal de saludo y luego se fue a charlar con otra señorita, un poco mayor que ella.  
  
-Ella-señaló a la joven-es Jun Tao, es la que se encarga de los vestuarios es muy buena, gana fortunas en este negocio.  
  
-¿Jun Tao? ¿ Tao...-  
  
-Si, hermana mayor de Len Tao. Por Anna no te preocupes, ni pienses que le caes mal o algo así, al contrario comparando su actitud con otros tu le caes muy bien, ella se porta así con todos, no tuvo una infancia muy feliz que se diga-  
  
-Pobre, pero llegó al estrellato, he escuchado que es muy exigente, espero hacerlo bien, no me gustaría terminar como los otros que trabajaron con ella-Hizo una mueca de terror que hizo que Yoh Asakura se lanzara a reír a carcajadas.  
  
-Ven, te presentaré a los demás-Lo tomó por la espalda y lo guió por el lugar, allí se encontraba leyendo un apuesto joven de cabello verde.  
  
-Él es Liserg Dienthel, habrás oído de él, es muy famoso-  
  
-Si, el hará el papel de hermano ¿no?-  
  
-Si, aunque no se cansa de repetir que le hubiese gustado ser escritor, si lo observas bien sabrás que es sorprendente, aparte de guapo es una gran persona honesta y educada, nunca olvida sus principios, le encanta leer, además que siempre viste con esa clase de ropa que lo hace ver muy bien, y se podría decir que le gustan mucho las novelas de misterios, aunque pareciera que el no tuviese ninguno- Horo lo miró asombrado, y sonrío para sus adentros.  
  
-Hablas como si ese apuesto muchacho te gustara-Bromeó, mas estaba más cerca de la verdad de lo que creía.  
  
-¿Tú crees? No me molestaría tener algo con él-lo dijo como broma cuando en realidad realmente quisiera ser algo más que el "director de cámaras" para él.  
  
Siguieron caminando, él ya conocía a 2 de los productores, Manta Oyamada, vaya que le hacía reír, y Ryu le decía así no por confianzudo, es que no sabía su apellido, y cuando se lo preguntó en la entrevista que tuvo con ambos dijo que prefería no decirlo a nadie, ese sujeto era extraño, aún más que su peinado.  
  
Fue viendo el lugar, esta película iba a ser un éxito, todo era perfecto.  
  
-Joven Yoh-Apareció una chica de pelo rosa.  
  
-Ella es Tamao Tamamura- Presentó a la joven.  
  
-Mucho gusto soy Horokeu-  
  
-Un gusto-  
  
-Ella se encarga del maquillaje-  
  
-Disculpe, dígame ¿no ha visto a la señorita Anna?-  
  
-Si hace un rato-Se adelantó Horo-horo.  
  
-Ya está aquí, debe estar con la señorita Jun tomándose las medidas de sus trajes, será mejor que yo también vaya a atenderla. Hasta Lugo-Hizo una reverencia y se marchó  
  
-Veo que por aquí la mayoría son japoneses-  
  
-Si, cómo dos de los cuatro productores son japoneses decidieron dar más oportunidades a gente capaz japonesa que si no radica en Japón, fueron mandados a traer por su fama- En poco tiempo que conocía a Yoh Asakura, lo calificó como alguien dedicado, sonriente y amable.  
  
-Y ¿Quiénes son los otros productores?-  
  
-No desaprovechas un solo segundo cierto, bueno son una pareja de casados, Fausto III y su esposa, la condesa Elisa-  
  
-Con que de sangre noble-  
  
-Noble, noble como el corcel de Don Quijote pue-  
  
-Ah y el es Chocolov-  
  
-¿Es el de limpieza?- Los que estaban cerca y oyeron eso se pusieron a reír, incluyendo a un joven de pelo castaño y largo que acababa de llegar, no cabía duda era Hao Asakura.  
  
-No, el será un actor de la película-Lo miró un rato, poseía una hermosa sonrisa cínica y lasciva, un terno muy elegante. Hao Asakura tenía fama de mujeriego, siempre estuvo metido en escándalos, tal vez más fuertes que los de Michael Jackson- Tú debes ser el director, no hace falta que nos presentemos pues ya se tu nombre-Le extendió la mano derecha que acababa de sacar de sus bolsillos. Horo la recibió pero algo no le gustaba de él.  
  
-Muy bien ya es hora de la reunión-Apareció Oyamada con Ryu.  
  
En minutos todos estaban reunidos, algunos con suma atención a lo que decían, otros como Anna fumando.  
  
-Bien Fausto y Elisa no pueden venir, así que empezaremos-  
  
-Como ustedes saben...-comenzó la reunión, cada uno atento a las palabras de estos.  
  
-Bien eso es todo-Terminó después de 1 hora de habladuría-A todos los actores y camarógrafos y equipo de vestuario y maquillaje me gustaría que vengan al edificio de la empresa T. V. C. mañana a las 7:30 de la mañana, por favor, será algo muy importante-Terminó de hablar Ryu  
  
-Pero ¿y Len Tao?-Manta se fijó que alguien faltaba.  
  
-Disculpe-Fue Hao quien respondió- No pudo venir, pero yo le diré que no falte a la reunión de mañana.  
  
-Te lo agradecería- Luego de ello se retiraron.  
  
-Horo, ¿tienes dónde quedarte?-Preguntó Yoh a la salida del "escenario".  
  
-Esto fue tan sorpresivo para mí que no tuve tiempo para conseguir algo, me quedaré en algún hotel-  
  
-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a mi departamento?, vivo solo y tengo habitaciones extras, además así podemos discutir esto de la película con más tiempo y como tengo equipos para ver las cintas y grabaciones, podrás ver las grabaciones y nos será más fácil editar. ¿Qué dices?  
  
-Me acabas de dar razones suficientes, pues andando-Se subieron al auto de Yoh, este no era muy adinerado, ya que lo que ganaba lo mandaba a su familia en Japón.  
  
Ahora era un nuevo trabajo, donde conocería a muchas personas interesantes, entre ellas a Len Tao a la mañana siguiente, una mañana que hará que las noches ya no le fueran las mismas.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Tranquilos, tan solo es el prólogo, todo lo interesante desde mañana. A los lectores, sobre lo de "En el teatro de parís", se tardará más de lo normal, pues mi imaginación está corta, y otras razones más. Sayonara!!! Reviews!!! 


	2. Pequeños detalles

Hola lectores, continuación del fic "Fuera del escenario" Ya era hora no?!!!! Tengo que actualizar todos mis fics al menos antes de año nuevo. Este fic bueno no fue muy bien hecho al principio, pero prometo que se pondrá mejor en el próximo capítulo, pues este es sólo como enlace, pero no se vale saltarse, vale???

AVISO IMPORTANTE: Lamentablemente no actualizaré algunos fics, no se si por falta de lectores, aunque es lo más probable, y lo siento en especial por el fic de "cuando la luna se tiñe de rojo" pues no lo actualizaré. Ni "shaman rollo" ni "sonfics de las parejas de shaman king" aunque debo admitir que ese Yoh por Anna me quedó bien, y lo pondré como one-shot. En cuanto a mi primer fic, que a pesar de ya llevar mucho tiempo, con ya 3 capítulos, siendo además también un Horo x Len, y probablemente también un Hao x Liserg y un Yoh x Anna, sólo obtuvo 1 review, por lo tanto lo borraré. Si quieren que los actualice, mándenme reviews, pero no a este fic, sino al respectivo fic que quieren que actualice. Muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer esto.

"Fuera del escenario"

Capitulo 2

"Pequeños detalles"

Iban en una auto café, no muy moderno y no muy bien hecho, en fin, iban en una chatarra que cubría sus raspones y la suciedad que llevaba encima con pintura café. Hablamos claro de Horokeu el gran director japonés de cine, e Yoh, director de escena japonés. Precisamente iban en el auto de Yoh, bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar auto, directamente al departamento de este, que viéndolo a Yoh, sus ademanes y a su...auto, Horo, se podía imaginar que clase de lugar era en el que iban a vivir, si: todo sucio, medio desgastado, descuidado, desordenado, con platos de semanas sin lavar, ropa sucia, y todo regado con comida chatarra, incluso podía tener un gato que hacía estragos. No tenía nada en contra los gatos y los animales, pero...ba! no tenía porqué dar explicaciones de sus pensamientos (sino se enrollaría en ellos).

Ya llegamos?-

No-

Ya llegamos?-

No- Horo-horo se disponía a abrir su boca para decir algo pero Yoh se adelantó.

Si me vuelves a preguntar cuando llegamos te dejaré en medio camino y te tendrás que buscar un hotel-

-Yo no iba a preguntarte eso. Pero que carácter, yo quería saber dónde demonios vives para que nos tardemos tanto!-Lo dijo medio molesto viendo con un puchero por la ventana apoyando su codo en esta, aunque el vidrio estaba de lo más frío.

-Ah¡ bueno, ji, ji, ji. En un edificio pequeño, 6 pisos a lo mucho, yo vivo en los primeros 2, una pareja alemana en el 3°, un coreano con el que me he hecho muy amigo en el 4° y lo demás es de la dueña. Es rusa, tiene un carácter! Su cabello es rojo ya canoso, y su cara es del color de su cabello, roja, sus ojos son grandes y celestes, no te gustaría verla enojada por no pagar la renta, la primera vez siempre es más atemorizante, pero te vas acostumbrando. Es una viejita muy buena onda ji, ji, ji. Bien ya llegamos.

Se bajaron de la chatarra del año del descubrimiento de América, y entraron a un edificio de muchos años antes de que nacieran los primeros reyes de Francia. Estaba casi cayéndose, era en efecto que poseía seis pisos, pero los últimos ya estaban por venirse abajo. Su pintura era de un amarillo chillón, que ya no era tan chillón. Horo-horo pensó en salirse corriendo de ahí e ir a un hotel, cualquier cosa menos esto, pero no iba a despreciar a su reciente...mmm...amigo.

Entraron y vio que su imaginación no estaba tan equivocada con respecto al departamento de Yoh, pero por lo menos trataba de mantenerlo limpio, y si tenía un precioso gato angora de nombre Tigre.

-Hi tigrecito, how are you?- Saludó Yoh a su gatito

-Yoh, por qué le hablas en inglés?-

-Bueno, te opinará un poco inverosímil, pero él no deduce ibérico, ni nipón, ni franco. Es que en realidad no es mío, era de un caballero británico que subsistía aquí. A entender se suicidó pues ya no sobrellevaba su vida, yo coexistía en el piso de arriba cuando acaeció, así que tomé su departamento adyacente con el mío, igualmente apalearía más espacio, pero la condición de mi arcaica patrona, Dunia, era que tenía que custodiar al felino, que le daba pena asesinarlo o botarlo a la calle, pero que no pretendía forjarse subsidiario de él-

-Supongo que a mi también me tendrás que hablar en otro idioma que no entendí, qué?-

-Qué de qué? ˆ-ˆ -

-Qué acabas de decir, que no entendí ni papa? TT-

-Que el departamento venía con el gato-

-Oo  Y tanto rollo para decir eso? Me hice bolas, así de plano que eres raro-

-¿Qué? Yo no te entendí, qué español es ese?-

- TT-

-Horo?-

-TT-

-Horito?-

-TT-

TT-TT -

-¿Qué hay de comer?-

-Pizza de ayer ˆ-ˆ -

-Lo que sea estará bien, I am hungry, very much a hungry-

-ok, pero deja de llorar, me das pena, y snif me harás llorar a mi también – Yoh se pone a llorar con Horo en el piso de la alfombra de la sala.

-Entonces somos un par de llorones...snif...¿de qué lloramos?- Y Horo se recuperó después de unos segundos su lucidez

-No...snif...lo se...tu empezaste...-

-Pues entonces no me sigas la corriente-Se levanta bruscamente del suelo tirando a Yoh que prácticamente estaba abrazado de él- Soy un director de cine, se como actuar, además de que escenas hacer, y como hacerlas parecer reales-

-Olvidas que yo también...soy director...- Aún en llanto

-A quién quiero mentir? Mira no le digas a nadie, pero es que creo que ya me estoy volviendo loco-

-¿Cómo es eso?-Preguntó de pronto dejando de llorar, levantándose y yendo con Horo a la cocina

-Mira, yo acepté este trabajo, aún sin leer siquiera el guión, y es porque necesitaba urgente algún trabajo, y dinero claro, pero sobretodo salir de Japón-

-Qué? Te busca la policía por narcotraficar marihuana o algo así?-

-No, claro que no! Y tampoco es un capricho, es que mi psicólogo dijo que era necesario alejarse del medio del que estaba acostumbrado por un tiempo, para relajarme, para "limpiar mi mente"-Haciendo las comillas con los dedos- como dijo. Y es que realmente sufro un verdadero caso de locura, no sé, es algo en mi cabeza. Es algo que me hace ponerme extraño, puedo pasar de una carcajada a un mar de lágrimas ese rato, puedo ponerme furioso a entristecido, es como si no pudiera controlar mis emociones, entiendes?. No te asustes, puedo controlar mis acciones como agarrar un plato, o robar, o matar-Hizo una pausa- Pero no puedo controlar cosas que no controlamos, no podemos controlar cuando estamos cansados, o cuando tenemos sueño, simplemente lo tenemos. Pero hay un pastilla que puede controlar lo que tengo, que olvidé en Japón, es especial, sólo se consigue allá, no tengo nadie con quien hacerla traer, y la verdad es que no quiero. Es que me vuelve ansioso, me da dolores de cabeza y es una patada para mi hígado, y es que también noté que cada vez la tomo más seguido, y yo, no quiero hacerme dependiente, ¿entiendes?-

-Ay bueno, no hay problema- Decía esto con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba todavía los pequeños rastros de su repentino llanto de hace unos segundos.

-Eh...cambiando de tema ¿ese actor que falta Len Tao, cómo es, quién es, de dónde viene...?-

-Si quieres la historia de su vida no la se muy bien, pues es un tipo muy reservado a parte de un verdadero cascarrabias presumido. Ahora si quieres que haga de Currículo Vitae viviente no tengo idea de en que escuelas de baile estudió, ni donde se graduó. Ahora si quieres que hable de él de manera personal puedo contestarte algunas cosas pero desde mi punto de vista ok.

-Bueno-

-Es, como ya dije, un tipo presumido, reservado, altanero, cree que es un Dios o algo así, es extremadamente presumido, es suntuoso y no conoce la palabra humildad, gracias, ni de nada. Ahora las que si las sabe como si las hubiese inventado son vanidad, avaricia, frialdad, maldad e hipocresía-

-Y, crees que será difícil trabajar con él?-

-No, para nada, es demasiado perfeccionista, no querrá que la película salga al mercado hasta que este perfecta. Es muy consiente de su trabajo, a parte que sabe que es el director y el guión los que mandan y debe seguirlos al pie de la letra, pero se podría decir que no le gusta que le manden-

-Si pero yo digo, qué sobre las escenas de homosexualidad, le incomodarán? Si es cierto que no le gusta que le manden, supongo que tampoco le gustará hacer cosas que no le gustan no?-

-Cierto. Pero para él es más vergonzoso hacer una escena como esas con una chica que con un chico-

-Quieres decir que él...?-

-Ajá, es gay. Además que casualmente Hao Asakura es su dizque novio, y es con él con quien tiene que hacer las escenas, así que las hará de lo más natural-

-Y siguiendo con las preguntas ¿cómo es él físicamente?- Para entonces ambos ya estaban en la mesa de la cocina comiendo cada quien un pedazo de pizza de la caja que estaba en el centro de la mesa-

-Un bombón-

-Con lujo de detalles por favor-

-Cabello negro, con flequillo medio crecido, piel blanca y suave, ojos verdes muy verdes, casi dorados, rasgados y penetrantes, le dan un cierto aire misterioso. Delgado, muy delgado, músculos de sus entrenamientos...-

-Como los del que hace de terminator?-

-No, sus músculos son también delgados, su cuerpo es como del típico joven guapo de los animes-

-Entonces realmente es un bombón-

-Es capaz de seducir tanto a un hombre como a una mujer. Pero por esa belleza suya, su riqueza y toda la fama es como todas las estrellas, o la mayoría-

-Haber?-

-Derrocha el dinero, tiene las más caras cosas, es extravagante, tiene vicios, drogas, alcohol, y sobretodo el sexo le atraen. Y es que antes de ser estrella ya era súper perseguido y como estaba tan perseguido desde antes por las mujeres se aburrió de ellas y por eso ahora sólo lo hace con hombres.

-Interesante y de dónde es?-

-Chino. Sus padres son unos ricachones que desde supieron que él se dedicó a perseguir sus sueños de actuar en vez de sus obligaciones políticas de su familia su padre no quiere saber nada de él, aunque ahora ya se ocupa de los negocios familiares, su padre no lo perdona porque aún no haya dejado el escenario. Tiene una hermana, que casi no se parece nada, pero al igual que él es una muñeca, además ella es modelo. No se que tendrá su familia que todos son mega súper apuestos, Si vieras a su madre!, es ya mayor pero parece de unos 25 años de edad, y su padre también es muy fornido y apuesto. Cada quien tiene su propia belleza, de su padre es ruda y tosca, de su madre es cautivadora y elegante, de su hermana es dulce y angelical, y de él es misteriosa y seductora. La verdad es que de él es tanta que la mayoría de los hombres que conoce lo quieren llevar a la cama.

-Con que no sabías la historia de su vida no? Y dime, de la mayoría de los hombres que conoce que lo quieren llevar a la cama ¿eres uno de ellos?-

- Ejem...bueno yo...eso me pasó la primera vez que lo ví, pero ya se me pasó. Sabes es un chico extremadamente difícil, y no estoy exagerando.

-Con que si eh?? Bueno mañana lo conoceré, supongo que yo duermo en el sofá no?-

-Para nada, tengo cuarto de huéspedes, bueno el anterior cuarto del que antes vivía aquí. Espero que no te moleste dormir en la cama de un muerto, y para serte sincero, es más el viejo, pues murió en su cama-

-Eh?? No, no me molesta, yo no creo en eso de fantasmas, vida eterna, si creyera en esas cosas no haría esto filmes, pues sería castigado por Dios y después de morir me iría al infierno para mi sufrimiento eterno por cometes pecado. No hijo, son prohibiciones morales de la sociedad, que encierran a la humanidad en un contexto antinatural, para tenerla bajo su control. No amigo, no hay nada más perfecto que la naturaleza-

-Ajá, por eso es que hay drogas y deformaciones no?-

-Eso es por las tontas creaciones humanas-

-Hasta medio hippie me saliste, bueno entonces buenas noches, yo me voy a dormir-

Yoh salió de la cocina y subió por unas pequeñas escaleras espiral que estaban a un lado de la sala a su cuarto-

-Bueno veremos, que tan difícil es nuestro actor Len Tao-

A la mañana siguiente, Horo subió a despertar a Yoh pues ya tenían que ir al edificio de la compañía de films, pues no quería llegar tarde, podía dar una mala impresión a los productores, y a Len, aunque esa idea se le cruzó, pensó que tan solo era la curiosidad de conocerlo en persona.

Bien terminé, Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seguimos con la pregunta de mi fic "en el teatro de parís": "Con quien se quedará Len???" manden las respuestas a ese fic ok.

Bien nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que estará mucho mas interesante, pues este como el titulo dice, pequeños detalles para enlazar la historia.


End file.
